bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Camael
Camael, or "Cam" for short, is the Leader of the Powers, a higher caste of angel responsible for keeping the lower angels in line, and is a devout and loyal follower of the Archangel Michael. Camael was also the protégé of the archangel Ariel, who mentioned that "I taught you almost everything you know." When Ariel had the recently awoken ability to hear angels, as she was a fallen archangel, Camael was ordered to kill her. However, with the help of the Team, Ariel had evaded Camael. He was defeated, but not killed, by Oracle when he was sent to kill Ariel. Biography Early History Origins As a Power, Camael was created sometime after Oracle, the archangels, and cherubim, making him one of the oldest angels of Heaven but also among the first of the second and middle sphere of angels. Camel was also the protégé of Ariel, who hinted that she taught him almost everything he knows. Turok-Hans Camael mentioned that he was also among the angels that fought the Turok-Hans. As the lead and head Power, he often lead the forces of Heaven against the ravenous beasts. Lucifer's Defiance When Lucifer rebelled against God and Heaven, Camael chose to side with God and fought alongside the rest of the Powers and by Ariel’s side when fighting his own siblings. Camael was also mentioned among the angels that went looking for Oracle when he disappeared. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Camael has quite a serious nature and a no-nonsense approach when it comes to leading. He will tolerate good natured humor but not outright silliness. He also puts on a firm front of a strong and capable leader that seems to draw in many to be ready to fight for. Loyalty is also quite important to him, especially loyalty to their cause. His loyalty to Michael was unflinching and will not bear for anyone to disrespect him in his presence. Camael also can not tolerate traitors and he views 'heretics' such as Ariel and Metatron with great contempt. Although Camael has been known to show mercy, he can also prove to be merciless, such as ordering Hester and Furiad to attack Oracle's faction and leave not one still alive. However, he is not above respecting others, as while he dislikes Oracle, Camael retains respect for him and considers him to be the only angel who may very well best Michael. Camael also said he would forever respect the Oracle that taught him and seemed solemn when Michael dealt the fatal blow to Oracle. Eventually, Camael realises as Michael starts showing genuine traits of being dangerous to all Creation that only he is aware of that he is only doing his fellow angels more harm than good if he continues to battle them and eventually after Aurora told him to follow his heart and Hester appealed to him that the Powers follow the true Heaven and Michael has turned from it, he turned to Oracle's side and ordered the Powers to stand down and help against the Cherubim, displaying that Camael is not blindlessly loyal and could see and be loyal to the cause he should be. Ever since, Camael has gained more loyalty to Oracle than Michael. The fact that he turned to Oracle's side also made Oracle let him keep his position as head of the Powers and even his Executioner, which he showed true gratefulness for. Camael finally became accustomed to working alongside humans, due to the large amount of time he stays in the Paradise Pavilion with the humans there from the Battalion. He especially has developed a bit of a soft side for the Team. He has also begun to put value in their insights, as when he listens to Oracle's counsel as well as listening to the inner words from his older sister Ariel. His relationship with the other angels seems to mirror the bond that Oracle formed with the Archangels. Powers and Abilities Being the oldest, strongest, and leader of the Powers, Camael is a higher-ranking angel with considerable strength, remarkable power, and incredible fighting skills, even in comparison to the archangels and cherubim, and thus is more powerful than the Malakhim. He is a leader among the Powers, as evident in his red armor and clothing. His rank contributes to his strength and combat prowess. Additionally, as the leader of the Powers and a member the Celestial Council, Camael possesses a renowned reputation, meaning he is quite a strong and capable angel and making him one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. *'Power Physiology:' As the oldest and leader of the Powers, Camael is incredibly powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. He can be challenged by Malakhim, is superior to, but rivaled by, his fellow Powers at their peaks, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and completely surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immense Power:' Being the first and oldest of the Powers, Camael possesses an immense amount of power, more so than Malakhim, Dominions, and Lower Angels. The Powers are even powerful enough to challenge their superior, the Cherubim. ***'Angelic Possession:' Camael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. ***'Chronokinesis:' Camael is able to slow down time when on Earth. ***'Illumination:' Camael can obliterate buildings and beings completely by emitting a bright light from his body as well as his hand. ***'Manifestation:' Like all higher angels, Camael was granted a corporeal body to exist on earth. ***'Smiting:' As an Angel, Camael can use his smiting power to kill humans, monsters, and demons with a single touch. ***'Superhuman Strength:' As the strongest of the Powers, Camael, like all angels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, endowing them with super strength. His strength is such that he can overpower other creatures such as spirits, humans, monsters, demons, and even most of his angelic siblings. He can even stand against Ariel in battle (albiet while the latter was human), although he had to gain the upper hand and utilize his enhanced reflexes to strike a fatal blow. Combined with his skills, he was capable of defeating lesser trained Cherubs. It is also shown that he can break thin empyrean steel blades with ease. Despite this, against Seraphs, Camael is completely inferior to them, as proven in when Oracle was able to catch Camael by surprise and restrain him to a wall easily, showing his significantly superior angelic strength, but with help from Archangels or at least a more powerful angel backing him, Camael could fight against them, as evidenced when he was able to briefly fight Oracle with aid from Raphael and Zachariah and even managed to, albeit barely, defeat him alongside Michael, Hester, Zachariah, and Raphael. ***'Telepathy:' Camael, like all angels, can read human thoughts. ****'Dreamwalking:' Camael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. ****'Induced Sedation:' Camael, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. ***'Teleportation:' Camael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth, except for places that are covered in Enochian symbols. ***'Wings:' Being an angel, Camael can unfurl his enormous, macaw-like feathery wings from his upper back. As the highest-ranking Power, his wings are red but are also larger than the other Powers. ****'Flight:' His wings allow him to fly at high speeds. ****'Wing Blades:' His wings can slice humans, monsters, and demons alike in half. ****'Wing Shields:' His wings protected him from the gunfire of Vega's military and Alex's handgun. **'Immortality:' Camael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. He is thousands, if not, millions of years old. Camael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he was created sometime after the archangels and cherubim were. ***'Healing Factor:' When Camael vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. ***'Invulnerability:' Camael, like all angels, is resistant to most forms of harm, and can't even be harmed by a vast majority of beings including demons, but he can be greatly damaged by angelic weapons, or while fighting other angels. **'Superhuman Intelligence:' Camael possesses a good amount of knowledge about Creation. ***'Heightened Senses:' Camael's senses allowed him to smell human scent on Oracle. Skills and Talents *'Heavenly Host Training:' Being the first, oldest, and leader of the Powers, Camael has received and gone through one of the highest levels of training an angelic warrior of God can achieve. Having been trained by both Michael and Ariel, Camael is said to be skilled enough to fight the likes of the higher angels. He once overpowered Ariel (while she was human) as well as Rayne and Mia. However, he was effortlessly overpowered by Oracle, showing even he is completely inferior to the Original Seraphim Angel in skill. Indeed, even alongside the oldest Cherubim Zachariah and the Archangel Raphael, Camael was ultimately outclassed, even though Oracle was moderately injured and even though he, Hester, Michael, Raphael, and Zachariah killed Oracle, it's heavily implied the Original Seraphim Angel was simply not trying to kill them, as he never uses his other weapons and whether he managed to gain the upper hand, he never follows through and overpowered Camael even while he was in the position to do so. However, even Oracle acknowledges his skill. **'Leadership Skills:' As the oldest and leader of the Powers, Camael is a talented leader, enough so to be able to lead a band of angels against a hive of demons. **'Master Swordsmanship:' Camael's heightened reflexes and centuries of experience allow him highly masterful swordsmanship skills. His skills surpassed that of Ariel in her Human state, allowing him to overpower her. He could also, albeit assisted by Zachariah and Raphael, combat against Oracle himself, but was overpowered and even kill him when further backed up by Michael and Hester. Weaknesses Even though Camael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the Powers, he still has weaknesses inherited in all angels. *'Enochian Sigils:' Camael cannot locate someone if they are branded with enochian sigils. *'Enochian Banishing Sigils:' Camael can be banished by enochian banishing sigils that bring out a powerful light that sends him away. *'Holy Fire:' Even though he is the leader and most powerful of the powers, Camael can still be trapped in a holy ring of fire. *'Angelic Blades:' Angelic blades are capable of harming and killing Camael. *'Malakhim:' While Camael is a Power and, as such, is a Malakhims superior, Malakhims are strong enough to fight him on almost even grounds. *'Higher Angels:' Higher angels such as Cherubim, like Zechariah, Archangels, like Michael, Uriel, and Ariel, and Seraphim, like Oracle, can overpower Camael. Oracle was easily able to defeat him in a contest of strength and as such can effortlessly kill him. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Death:' As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill anything. *'God:' As the creator of Camael, God can kill, annihilate, and destroy any angel. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Powers (Angels)